1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making and applying a topical massage oil and composition thereof, and more particularly, to a composition and method of making and applying oil utilizing an infusion process to extract potent ingredients from the Indian Mulberry plant (hereinafter referred to as “Noni plant”) for treating physical ailments.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application 20020192246 to Jensen, et al. discloses an intensive repair serum formulated with Morinda Citrifolia, or Noni, also known as the Indian Mulberry plant.
U.S. Patent Application 20020192245 to Jensen, et al. discloses a night creme formulated with Morinda Citrifolia, or Noni, from the Indian Mulberry plant.
U.S. Patent Application 20020187168 to Jensen, et al. discloses a toner formulated with Morinda Citrifolia, or Noni, from the Indian Mulberry plant.
U.S. Patent Application 20060159788 to West, et al. discloses a novel use of one or more processed Morinda citrifolia-based naturaceutical formulations comprising one or more of a processed Morinda citrifolia fruit juice, puree juice, oil or oil extract, dietary fiber, alcohol extract, etc., for inhibiting and preventing the overgrowth of Candida fungus and for treating Candidiasis and its associated symptoms.
U.S. Patent Application 20030091666 to Murad discloses methods and pharmaceutical compositions for treating dermatological disorders. The methods include administering a therapeutically effective amount of an extract of Morinda citrifolia. The compositions include an extract of Morinda citrifolia; and at least one of a moisturizing agent in an amount sufficient to facilitate hydration of the skin or hydrogen peroxide in an amount sufficient to cleanse at least a portion of the skin.
U.S. Patent Application 20030086989 to Jensen, et al. discloses a lip treatment formulated with Morinda citrifolia juice or oil.
U.S. Patent Application 20050196476 to Zhou, et al. discloses methods and compositions relating to leaf extracts obtained from removing liquids from relatively dry Morinda citrifolia leaves. Methods and compositions relating to a leaf serum created from combining leaf extract and fruit juice from the Morinda citrifolia L. plant.
U.S. Patent Application 20030161901 to West, et al. discloses a novel use of processed ingredients from the Indian mulberry plant, and particularly a novel use of one or more processed Morinda citrifolia-based naturaceutical formulations comprising one or more of a processed Morinda citrifolia fruit juice, puree juice, oil or oil extract, dietary fiber, alcohol extract, etc., for inhibiting and preventing the overgrowth of Candida fungus and for treating Candidiasis and its associated symptoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,514 to Jensen, et al. discloses an intensive repair serum formulated with Morinda citrifolia from the Indian Mulberry plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,351 to Wadsworth, et al. discloses an essential oil product obtained from the Indian mulberry (Morinda citrifolia) plant and the process of extracting and purifying the oil is disclosed. According to one embodiment, the seeds from the Indian mulberry fruit are dried, preferably to a moisture content less than 10%. The seeds are ground or shredded to facilitate the removal of natural occurring oil. The shredded or ground flakes are pressed to expel Morinda citrifolia oil. The remaining seed cake is then mixed with a food grade, non-polar extraction solvent such as hexane. The mixture is heated for a sufficient length of time to complete the extraction process. The extraction solvent is then evaporated from the mixture leaving the Morinda citrifolia oil. The oil is further refined, bleached, dried, and deodorized to remove free fatty acids and other unwanted components. An antioxidant can optionally be added to stabilize the oil for further processing or packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,449 to Gidlund discloses use of an extract derived from the fruits, leaves, the bark or the roots of Morinda citrifolia L. for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a mammal suffering from tinnitus. The extract may be a liquid present in the medicament in an amount such as to give a daily dosage of 0.1-2 ml, or 0.2-1 ml, e.g. 0.4-0.7 ml, per kg body weight of the patient. The extract also may be a solid present in the medicament in an amount such as to give a daily dosage of 5-200 mg, or 10-100 mg, e.g. 20-70 mg, per kg body weight of the patient. Optionally, the medicament also may comprise lycopene, vitamine C, coenzyme Q10 and an extract from the leaves of Ginkgo biloba. The medicament may be given e.g. by oral, rectal, transdermal or inhalation administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,530 to Friedman discloses a composition of matter comprising a stable oil-in-glycerin emulsion containing at least one oil, at least one emulsifier and glycerin.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,662 to Jensen, et al. discloses a method of preventing and treating various ailments and diseases by using the Cox-2 selective inhibition characteristics of processed Morinda Citrifolia. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,491 to Moniz discloses a method for processing the noni plant into powder. The method for processing the noni plant into powder, includes the steps of picking the noni fruit from the tree, placing picked noni fruit in a room, washing and cleaning the noni plant, mashing the noni fruit, placing the pulp onto liner, rotating trays for five hours, rotating trays for another five hours, rotating trays for another 14 hours, and crushing and grinding dried wafers.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.